Si au moins, je peux t'avoir en rêve
by MikageKun
Summary: Dans ses rêves, Mikaela peut évacuer... Il peut avoir une vie normale, comme si c'était vraiment un autre monde. Il n'est plus un vampire, juste un simple lycéen qui a pour seul problème d'aimer son meilleur ami. Et si ce meilleur ami vivait lui aussi dans ce monde la nuit?
1. Prologue

_**Oya,**_

 _ **Bon, ça fait deux semaines que je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas craquer et écrire un petit truc sur Owari no Seraph... Je ne pense pas que ça soit une grosse fiction... Actuellement je l'évalue à 6 chapitres maximum, GRAND maximum. En tout cas, en voici le prologue, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph n'est pas à moi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Si au moins, je peux t'avoir en rêve...**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Une nouvelle fois, Mika ouvrit les yeux dans cet autre monde. Il soupira de soulagement. Ici, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème. Ici, il pouvait simplement se lever le matin comme n'importe qui. Il n'était plus un vampire renégat qui avait rejoint Yûichiro pour garder un œil sur lui et le protégé, pour protéger sa famille. Non, il n'avait pas à combattre qui que ce soit ni même à avoir peur de se faire abattre. Il n'avait même pas à avoir peur pour son meilleur ami. Il pouvait juste repousser ses draps comme maintenant, se mettre debout et aller se préparer pour ses cours.

Comme tout les matins, il dût revenir dans sa chambre pour éteindre son réveil. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se réveiller tout les matins au minimum un quart d'heure avant son réveil. Et d'oublier de l'éteindre... Sauf que la musique n'était évidemment par au goût de sa mère, donc il courrait l'éteindre. Un jour, elle comprendrait ses goûts musicaux. Il eut un léger en sourire en se disant qu'ici c'était bien l'un de ses seuls soucis.

Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maisonnette. Sa mère lui hurla de prendre soin de lui. Ce à quoi il lui répondit par une phrase joyeuse. Il se sentait particulièrement bien aujourd'hui. Ce monde le faisait toujours souffler, même si ce n'était que ses rêves. Il choppa ses écouteurs et les planta dans ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux devant la maison et se prit à sourire grandement. Ses cheveux blonds se soulevaient au rythme des bourrasques de vent. Une tempête se préparait. Il continua à sourire un long moment, appréciant les coups de fouet naturels qu'il recevait contre sa peau, qui transcendaient son blouson en grosse laine. Sûrement aurait-t-il dû prendre un autre pull en dessous pour ne pas attraper froid mais en soit peut importe. Il aimait cette sensation de se sentir au milieu de la tempête, sans pourtant ne rien craindre.

Malheureusement, il dût abandonner sa petite quiétude pour se mettre en route vers la maison de Yûichiro. Mikaela aimait aussi cette vie pour cela. Il n'avait pas à chercher son meilleur ami à l'autre bout de la planète, il n'avait pas à le voir devenir un monstre exterminateur, il n'avait pas à le voir dans un camp qui le manipulait. Tout ça n'existait pas. Les amis de Yû étaient aussi les siens ici. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Aucun d'eux ne mèneraient le brun loin. Ils n'étaient pas un danger pour sa relation avec lui.

Sa relation avec lui... C'était par contre la seule variante qui ne changeait pas dans ce monde. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas ralentirent à cette pensée. Il l'appelait meilleur ami, famille... Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas que ça. Non, Yûichiro était plus qu'un simple meilleur ami. Il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Dans ce monde, dans l'autre, en humain, en vampire, il n'y avait toujours que lui dans sa tête. Mikaela se sentait obsédé à chaque fois que le nom du brun rentrait dans sa tête. Il se savait sur-protecteur, voir mère poule avec lui. Mais bon sang, il ne pouvait pas retenir ses sentiments. Il l'aimait.

Et dans ce monde, comme dans l'autre, il n'avait aucune chance. En soit, comment un garçon aussi lumineux pouvait s'intéresser à lui? Il n'était qu'un être parmi beaucoup d'autre. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il n'était personne. Enfin si, il était son meilleur ami, son journal intime. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il savait que c'était totalement impossible. Il le connaissait trop. Et il le savait intéressé par des filles. Il parlait assez souvent de Shinoa... Au plus grand malheur de Mika, qui même s'il l'appréciait, allait finir par commettre un meurtre. Il n'aimait tellement pas l'entendre parler des autres de cette façon, avec cette admiration.

De plus, il avait tendance à les comparer. Mikaela savait très bien qu'ils se disputaient la première place des meilleurs élèves avec Shinoa depuis des années, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que le brun devait sans cesse faire des comparatifs. Ils étaient bien différents l'un de l'autre. Elle avait une beauté et une sincérité qu'il n'avait pas. Il était bien plus secret, c'était de la timidité d'un certain côté. Ce n'était pas un problème de sociabilité, juste qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il soupira légèrement.

Finalement, il arriva juste en face de la maison du brun et sourit en le voyant sortir. Yûichiro était pile à l'heure. Il l'attendit calmement tout en rangeant ses écouteurs. L'autre essayait de se débarrasser de son père qui comme tout les matins jouait le papa gâteux. Mika ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. C'était très agréable de le voir comme ça, heureux, avec sa famille. Le père de Yû avait toujours été de bons conseils pour le blond. Il avait même aidé sa mère quand elle avait perdu son mari. Il avait toujours été là pour la famille de blondinets et la famille Shindô avait toujours été là pour Yû et lui. La mère Amane s'étant vu mourir... C'était étrange de savoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils semblaient toujours faire partie de la même famille.

''Mika! Désolé de te faire attendre, mon père a pas voulu me lâcher. Comme d'hab, j'vais arrêter de m'excuser.

-C'est toujours pas grave.''

La tête grognonne de Yû fit lâcher un petit rire. C'est ce genre de moment qui lui faisait penser que... Ce n'était pas grave si son ami ne lui rendait jamais ses sentiments. Tant qu'il pouvait rester ensembles, alors ça lui allait. Il se satisferait d'être son meilleur ami. Il serait toujours là pour lui, peu importe si le monde était infecté de vampires, ou de professeurs puants.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**_**Oya,**_**

 ** _ **Hé bien, hé bien, je n'ai pas mis trop trop longtemps à sortir le chapitre 1! J'ai fait la trame de l'histoire et elle devrait faire 3 chapitres, 1 prologue et 1 épilogue. Ce n'est effectivement pas très très long mais... Voilà! J'espère que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **Merci à Neko Gina, Alias04, angel-944 et Lakesong pour leur commentaire!**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **Disclaimer: Owari no Seraph n'est pas à moi.**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **.**_**

 ** **Si au moins, je peux t'avoir en rêve...****

 ** **.****

 ** _ **Chapitre 1 : «Je t'aime Yû.»**_**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

C'était une journée tout à fait banale, un réveil tout à fait banal, dans un monde tout à fait banal... Son monde de rêve était absolument normal et il y avançait avec la même émotion que d'habitude. Tout semblait allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il souriait même un peu plus aujourd'hui alors que ses notes avaient enfin fini d'égaliser celle de son amie et concurrente Shinoa. Il ne l'avait pas battue sur grand chose mais son anglais avait finalement été meilleur. Il se sentait donc d'une humeur un peu plus joyeuse qu'il ne l'était d'habitude encore dans ce monde-ci. Le monde des rêves de Mika l'avait une nuit de plus accueillit à bras ouverts. Il s'y sentait tellement bien. Tranquillement assis à sa table au second rang sur la droite, il reçut un coup de coude de sa gauche et haussa un sourcil en voyant le sourire incroyablement grand de Yû.

''Good Job Mika! Tu l'as enfin fait!''

Le sourire du jeune blond s'agrandit encore. Il sentit aussi un peu de ses joues rougir devant l'enthousiasme du brun. Il se dit que cette journée ne pouvait pas être encore plus incroyable pour lui. Il avait une félicitation de son meilleur ami, une note parfaite... Que pouvait-t-il lui arriver de mieux encore? Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer une autre fois où il avait été si heureux dans l'autre monde... En tout cas pas depuis que leur famille avait été anéantie et qu'il avait eu à devenir cette... ce monstre. Il n'en voulait pas à sa génitrice. Mais il se sentait particulièrement mal de sa situation. Et Yû-chan qui l'acceptait encore. Il était parfait, dans tout les sens du terme. Il souriait rêveusement. Non, il devait se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours. Il remercia le brun du regard, accompagné d'un petit sourire fier.

Ce qu'il ne voyait ni sentait dans son bonheur, c'était le regard d'envie qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. A quelques places du duo, la jolie Shinoa abaissa la tête. Elle avait perdu contre Mika. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être totalement impuissante face à ce garçon. Comment pouvait-t-elle récupérer l'attention de Yû sur elle plutôt que sur le blond... Elle ne haïssait pas le garçon, mais il est vrai qu'être rivaux ne les aider pas à toujours s'entendre en profondeur. Ils s'entendaient bien, se trouvaient facilement des points communs, appréciaient réviser ensemble. Mais, et ce mais faisait tout, la même personne tenait leur cœur entre ses mains. Et cela donnait droit à certains regards, certains moments de non-comptabilité... C'était ce qui se passait à l'instant. S'il n'y avait pas eu Yû dans la balance, elle aurait simplement félicité Mikaela et lui aurait promis de faire encore mieux au prochain trimestre, mais là elle voulait juste le voir aussi mal qu'elle. Car elle se sentait vraiment mal... Elle venait de perdre un point, un gros point dans leur bataille. Elle abaissa ses yeux avec sa tête. A côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Kimizuki. Il comprenait toujours tout avant tout le monde sur ce genre de choses. Il était juste assez... respectueux pour ne pas le dire à voix haute. Elle l'en remerciait.

''… ça va Shinoa?''

Elle redressa ses yeux vers lui sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle n'était pas si mal que ça non? C'était juste des notes non? Non, elle savait que maintenant Mika allait pouvoir faire étudier Yû seul, elle devenait encore plus secondaire. Elle finirait par ne même plus être dans l'équation des deux garçons.

''Reprends toi. Sinon, je serai pas le seul à voir comment tu te retiens.'' Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, autoritaire. ''Yoichi va finir par le voir aussi.''

Elle déglutit. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Alors doucement, elle abaissa son regard une nouvelle fois. Ses poings se serraient sur ses genoux. Elle était toujours la première à savoir se contrôler, à guider les autres... pourquoi avait-t-elle à ce point du mal à le faire quand il s'agissait de Yûichiro? Elle en était amoureuse. L'amour perturbait tout ce qu'on avait toujours été. Elle le savait pourtant.. Bon sang... Elle soupira d'un coup, incapable de se retenir plus. Le rosé avait raison, si elle ne trouvait pas une solution, elle allait vraiment montrer à tout le monde comment faible elle était. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Elle devait devenir la numéro une dans le cœur du brun... Elle se sentait mal pour Mika mais... C'était soit lui soit elle. Et elle ne voulait pas être détruite. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle allait demander à Yû de sortir avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était son dernier recours, la seule chose qu'elle avait pour distancer à jamais le beau blond au visage d'ange. Elle devait absolument le battre... Elle était une amie, il était son meilleur ami. Elle ne connaissait pas la famille entière de Yû, lui oui. Elle n'était plus première du classement à égalité et donc plus apte à être seule à certains moments pour lui donner des cours spéciaux, Mika oui. Elle avait perdu partout, il ne restait plus qu'un point où elle pouvait le battre: devenir sa petite-amie avant lui.

Elle releva son visage vers Kimizuki. Elle le regarda avec un sourire bien à elle, presque félin. C'était une façon de le rassurer aussi. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux devait l'avoir trahie. Elle n'était pas sûre que Yû lui réponde positivement et pourtant...

''J'ai trouvé une solution... Je vais dire à Yûichiro que je l'aime.''

Le grand rosé haussa un sourcil et la regarda comme si elle avait craqué. Et pourtant, elle semblait sûre d'elle... Elle allait vraiment lui dire... Hé bien, comme elle le voulait... Il songea un instant qu'il allait devoir prévenir Mika avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Il soupira et se dit qu'elle le dira au blond seul, ce n'était pas son problème.

''… Tu comptes le faire quand?''

Elle prit un temps puis annonça calmement:

''Ce soir, après les cours.''

Ok, ça allait être chaud.

.

Ils avaient tous pour habitude de manger ensemble. Depuis qu'ils avaient enfin pu être tous plus ou moins dans la même classe, ils pouvaient caler leurs horaires bien plus facilement et donc se retrouver pour un déjeuner groupé. C'était plutôt agréable. Les rires et les nouveautés partaient de tout les côtés. Parfois, il voyait leurs aînés se joindre à eux comme aujourd'hui, cela devenait encore plus peuplé à la table et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tous, encore plus. Yû se retrouvait parfaitement dans cette ambiance, il rayonnait presque. Par contre Mikaela en bout de table restait comme toujours un peu plus en retrait. Il souriait et parlait avec les autres sans vraiment de problèmes, évidemment mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne sentirait pas un peu gêné... Non même pas gêné, il était juste légèrement introverti. Il appréciait manger son repas dans un pseudo calme. Et puis, avec tout ce qui se passait dans un autre univers, il avait du mal à se dire que vampires et humains se trouvaient à une même table en plaisantant sans aucun problème.

Il était un peu bloqué dans ce point-là. Mais en soit... Même Krul Tepes était étudiante dans ce lycée. Elle avait d'ailleurs une très grande popularité. Une rumeur disait qu'elle et lui sortaient ensembles et il avait roulé des yeux un nombre impressionnant de fois à cause d'elle. Non, il n'aimait pas la rosé, il la trouvait juste compréhensible et sympathique. Elle ne parlait pas trop fort et savait assez bien respecter son espace vital quand il le fallait. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde sur cette table... Dont un qui faisait parti des dernières années et qu'il ne supporterait jamais peu importe l'endroit...Ferid Bathory. Peu importe, il avait une grande tendance à l'ignorer. Puis, dans ce monde, il avait la satisfaction de le voir se battre pour le même homme qu'Hiiragi Shinya... et quand on savait qui était l'homme, il y avait de quoi à le plaindre.

''Haaaa! On dirait que j'ai gagné le brownie de quelqu'un!''

Ou pas... Il venait de prendre le dessert de Yû! Encore! Son meilleur ami se leva de sa chaise et essaya de reprendre le fameux mets à son aîné, alias Ichinose Glen. Mikaela ne pouvait définitivement pas comprendre pourquoi deux personnes aussi intelligente que Ferid et Shinya se battaient pour lui... Enfin, il voyait les choses du côté de son brun et cela pouvait expliquer qu'il l'ennuie très très souvent plus qu'il ne l'amuse. Il pardonnait moins facilement que son ami.

''Glen! Rends moi MON brownie!

-Trop tard! Il va finir dans ma bouche!''

La main du plus petit brun allait atteindre le gâteau quand le plus grand le jeta dans son espace buccale... à jamais. Il y eut un moment de silence à la table puis Yû essaya de donner un coup à Glen et un peu tout le monde essaya de l'en empêcher. Shinoa envoya une pique au petit blond alors que Shinya en envoya une à Glen. Et cela commença à devenir vraiment une cacophonie générale. C'est ce moment là que choisit Kimizuki pour prendre la main de Mikaela et lui indiquer de sortir de table avec lui. Le blondinet hocha la tête et accepta de le suivre. Étant les deux plus calmes du groupe, on ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils furent partis. Et c'était tant mieux.

Le rosé amena son ami aux distributeurs de boisson. Avec la cantine, peu d'élèves s'y rendaient et c'était un endroit relativement calme pour pouvoir parler un peu. Il leur commanda à tout les deux un jus de pomme et envoya la canette au blond qui le remercia. Génial après boire du sang dans une autre vie, il avait l'impression qu'on lui offrait de pisse vu la couleur de ce jus... Il ne s'habituerait jamais à certaines choses. Il soupira et observa le garçon galérer à commencer la conversation. Voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas très loquaces tout les deux, il finit par l'aider un peu.

''Tu m'as fait venir pour me dire un truc non?

-Ouaip... J'hésite encore mais vu que c'est aussi ta guerre et qu'on a toujours dit d'un côté ce qu'allait faire l'autre. Shinoa va se déclarer à Yûichiro.''

Mika recracha l'ensemble du jus qu'il venait de boire, s'étouffant légèrement avec le reste. _Très très sexy._

''C'est une blague?''

Le transmetteur de messages secoua la tête. Le visage du blond devient brusquement blanc. Elle allait lui dire ses sentiments, elle allait lui dire ses sentiments. Elle allait lui dire ses sentiments! Oh bon sang, si Yû savait qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui... Plus jamais il ne se tournerait vers lui, ni ne s'intéresserait à lui! Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Qu'allait-t-il faire? Shinoa avait sûrement pris cette mesure suite à l'événement de ce matin... Il n'allait pas parvenir à avoir Yû...Elle allait l'avoir avec elle, dans ce monde aussi. Non, il le refusait. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dans son monde normal...Alors au moins il l'aurait ici! Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Kimizuki.

''Merci pour l'information...'' Il avait le regard sur le sol: ''Elle compte se déclarer quand?

-Ce soir...''

Okay... Il n'avait même pas le temps de respirer pour réfléchir...

.

L'après-midi fut un véritable enfer. Et cela pour tout le groupe... Shinoa et Mika avaient bien évidemment pu se communiquer discrètement -regards de noir réciproque- que l'un et l'autre savaient que l'autre savait, ainsi qu'ils allaient sûrement se déclarer dans la journée. Seulement voilà, il fallait trouver le moment parfait pour le faire. C'est ainsi que naquit deux clans dans la classe... Celui des filles et celui des hommes. Étrangement, ce n'était même pas un choix de préférence au niveau des personnalités... Non, non, c'était juste par ce que Kimizuki s'était auto-proclamé neutre et qu'il fallait bien un complice pour réussir. Shinoa avait donc récupéré Mitsuba et Mika avait convaincu Yoichi.

Les deux assistants s'envoyaient des regards en biais en se demandant pourquoi ils devaient participer à ça mais bon... C'était leur ami.

Et Yû dans tout ça? Il continuait sa petite vie d'étudiant bien-heureux. Cela en devenait presque lassant qu'il ne se doute absolument de rien. En tout cas, l'après-midi s'était déroulée sans qu'aucun temps ne soit accordé en seul à seul entre un des deux prétendants et le principal concerné. C'était presque une malédiction...

Finalement, la fin des cours sonna... C'était l'heure de rentrer chez eux. Mikaela savait parfaitement que sa chance était là. Ils étaient seuls sur le chemin pour rentrer jusqu'à leur quartier. Là... S'il en avait le courage, il arrivera à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il déglutit et fit un premier pas à l'extérieur de la classe, son sac sur le dos. Ce n'est que là qu'il fut surpris en entendant Shinoa bouger avant lui. Elle attrapa la manche du brun.

''Yû.. Je peux te parler?

-Tu le fais déjà Shinoa.

-En privé?''

Le garçon hocha la tête et se laissa guider vers un autre coin de l'école. Il avait demandé à son meilleur ami de l'attendre à la sortie de l'école... Malheureusement, Mika était persuadé qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça signifiait. Il sentait ses poings se serrer de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas agréable, c'était même horrible. Il ne pouvait même pas y assister. Il ne savait pas si Yû aimait Shinoa. Sincèrement, il ne pensait pas mais il serait capable d'accepter d'essayer quelque chose avec elle... Juste par défi, juste par ce qu'elle lui aurait proposé de tester, juste pour dire qu'il n'en était pas capable. La demoiselle savait manipuler les mots... Elle trouverait quelque chose. Il la savait capable de ça. Il avait envie d'y aller, d'aller vérifier de lui-même... Mais Yû lui avait demandé de rester ici non? Il ferma les yeux et commença des exercices de relaxation. Il inspira grandement... expira. Inspira... Expira. Inspira... Expira... Inspira... Expira... Sursauta.

''WAW!'' Il fit un bond sur le côté alors que la main de son meilleur ami venait d'être déposé sur son épaule.

Yûichiro le regarda surpris de sa réaction.

''Tu vas bien Mika?

-Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas,'' Il allait juste mourir de crise cardiaque un jour.

Le cadet haussa un sourcil puis sourit gentiment en lui sortant une phrase de mauvais goût. Le blondinet lui répondit sur le même ton et en quelques instants, ils furent tout deux tranquilles à se chamailler sur le retour des cours. Si bien que le vampire d'une autre dimension ne se souvient pas qu'il y avait aiguille sous roche avant d'arriver devant la maison de son ami. Là... Il se souvient qu'il avait quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument savoir. Il attrapa le coude de Yû avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui et le fixa un instant dans les yeux sans réussir à formuler sa phrase. Heureusement, le brun était habitué à ce genre de silence avant une révélation souvent épique... la dernière fois étant quand il avait enfin décidé de s'acheter une console pour qu'ils puissent jouer ensembles chez lui.

''… Qu'est-ce que Shinoa t'a dit...?

-Elle s'est déclarée, et elle a dit que j'étais le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué.'' Il soupira: ''Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier à savoir ce genre de truc sérieux?

-Par ce que tu es idiot!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Oh vraiment? Qui a fait une polémique pour son dessert à midi?

-C'est la faute de Glen!

-Toujours la faute des autres hein?'' Mika s'amusait comme un fou.

Yûichiro grogna et remit son sac en place en s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui. Seulement le blond le retient à nouveau et lui demanda une dernière chose:

''Et tu lui as dit quoi?

-Que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un.''

Il sourit avec un air indéchiffrable. Même lui n'arrivait pas à le déchiffrer c'est dire. Puis, le brun se retourna et rentra chez lui avec un dernier ''A demain!'' lancé à l'intention du blond. Sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit... Mikaela se retourna en mode automatique. Il fit le court chemin jusqu'à chez lui, salua sa mère et monta à l'étage. Il se plaça dans son lit et observa le plafond. Yû aimait quelqu'un. Yûichiro était amoureux de quelqu'un. Il déglutit. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'apprendre comme ça, ne jamais l'avoir remarqué pendant si longtemps surtout... Il aimait quelqu'un...

Toujours en automatisme, il descendit manger avec sa mère mais ne laissa pas grand chose rentrer dans son estomac... Il n'avait pas faim. Les différentes personnes qui pouvaient être celle avec qui Yû voulait partager sa vie défilaient dans son esprit. Il était presque entrain de créer un tableau mental des supposés amours de son meilleur ami. Il devait trouver qui s'était. Après le repas, il remonta directement dans sa chambre, inquiétant, il le savait sa mère.

Il se remit dans le lit et ferma les yeux alors que ça continuait de trotter dans son esprit. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant tard ce soir... Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte loin de lui... Il ne voulait pas le céder à quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant... Shinoa éloignée, il y avait une autre ombre sur le tableau. Bon sang, n'arriverait-t-il jamais à l'avoir pour lui...

Bien-sûr que non, il était son meilleur ami, juste son meilleur-ami... Il déglutit et se mit en boule sous sa couette... Il soupira pour lui-même et pour que la lune l'entende, à l'image d'un supplice, d'un souhait porté à la lune:

''Je t'aime Yû...'' Et il s'endormit.

.

Pour rouvrir les yeux face à son meilleur ami qui le fixait avec les joues rouges. Il plissa les yeux et se demanda bien pourquoi Yû venait de partir de la pièce aussi vite... De toutes façons, il n'était pas d'humeur à se poser ce genre de question...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


End file.
